lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Raw
Raw is the sixth episode of the seventh season of Law & Order: Special Victims Unit. It was released on November 1, 2005. Plot A black child is shot in a hate crime. Summary A six-year-old boy dies in a school shooting and two other children are severely injured. Despite multiple and unreliable descriptions by both kids and adults, one of the injured boys identifies a troubled student named Johnny Mayhew, who is found to be innocent, mainly because the gun is a pistol rather than the high-powered rifle used in the killing spree. As kids are returned to school, one terrified little girl is noticed by the detectives. Doctor Huang questions her, and she eventually reveals that she was being molested by a man named Mr. Buggesi, and threatened to shoot her with a gun that was as tall as she was. As Cragin and Stabler go to his apartment in order to question him they find the girl's uncle savagely beating him to a pulp. Both are arrested on the spot, but the only gun found is a realistic-looking toy rifle. Despite being found to have no connection with the shooting, Buggesi has warrants for sexual abuse in Florida, and will still be extradited as soon as he recovers from his injuries. Meanwhile, Munch traces the gun used from South Dakota to a gun shop on Staten Island named Gun Ho. Stabler and Munch find that it's being managed by a young boy named Kyle Ackerman. A commotion in the basement during the investigation leads the detectives to find a woman named Star Morrison and that the gun shop is also a base of operations for a white supremacist group led by his father Brian Ackerman. Munch and Fin both face hatred and prejudice from the major suspects in the case, but their investigation soon takes them from former Rikers inmate Brannon Lee Redding, the man who pulled the trigger, back to the gun shop owner, who makes no bones about his hatred of anyone who isn't white. By comparison, the sniper is even more of an obnoxious bigot. Eventually its revealed that the group are terrorists, not just white supremacists. As Brannon reveals his ties to Brian's organization, Kyle and another member of the group end up opening fire on the courtroom, killing the sniper, the judge, and a court officer, and wounding Stabler and Munch and another officer and before Stabler takes out the adult shooter. Kyle goes to kill Stabler, but is killed from behind by Star who reveals herself to actually be an undercover FBI agent, named Dana Lewis, who later reveals to Munch that she infiltrated the group months before and worked her way to the top. She apologizes to Munch and Fin for the racial slurs and behaviors she used against them as that was part of her cover too and not her real personality and both men forgive her. Later, Agent Lewis visits Benson with the news that thanks to her undercover efforts, the FBI was able to bring down the group, doing so before they could bomb an unknown location. Lewis also reveals shocking evidence she uncovered during the bust: the adoptive parents of the murdered child hired the group to kill him for the money they'd get off life-insurance policies taken out on the child. Lewis and Benson confront the parents who confess and are arrested for first-degree murder for hire. Cast Main cast * Christopher Meloni as Detective Elliot Stabler * Mariska Hargitay as Detective Olivia Benson * Richard Belzer as Detective John Munch * Diane Neal as A.D.A. Casey Novak * Ice-T as Detective Odafin Tutuola * B.D. Wong as Dr. George Huang * Tamara Tunie as Dr. Melinda Warner (credit only) * Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragen Recurring cast * Marcia Gay Harden as Star Morrison / Dana Lewis * J.C. MacKenzie as Brian Ackerman * Joe Grifasi as Attorney Hashi Horowitz * Paula Garcés as CSU Technician Millie Vizcarrondo * Mike Doyle as Forensics Technician Ryan O'Halloran * John Cullum as Attorney Barry Moredock * Stephen Gregory as Dr. Kyle Beresford * Joselin Reyes as Paramedic Martinez Guest cast * John Rubinstein as Judge T. Schuyler * Joel Garland as Brannon Lee Redding * Cody Kasch as Kyle Ackerman * Myk Watford as Mark Whitlock * Ana Reeder as Mrs. McCorkle * Cassidy Hinkle as Maddy McCorkle * Marin Hinkle as Janice Whitlock * Andrea Bianchi as Vice Principal Yannen * Suzanne Didonna as Lana Mayhew * Antoinette LaVecchia as Mrs. Paoletti * Mark Giordano as Mr. Paoletti * Brian Letscher as Patrick McCorkle * James Biberi as ESU Captain Bauer * Jerome Preston Bates as ESU Captain Negraneau * Sima Bissette as Tawndra * Alex Greenzeig as Bradley * Lucian Maisel as Danny Kohler * Sophia Barricelli as Annabelle Paoletti * Natalie Carter as Nurse Cathy * Alva Chinn as Courtroom Spectator * Tim Miller as Court Clerk * Jess le Protto as Johnny Mayhew * Derrick 'Phoenix' Thomas as Officer Taylor * Harry Madsen as Mr. Buggesi * Keith Siglinger as Christopher Rawlings References Bellevue Hospital, Gun Ho, Revolutionary Aryan Warriors, Racial Holy War, Federal Bureau of Investigation; 16th Precinct; Jeffrey Whitlock; Rikers Island; Staten Island Quotes Background information and notes *There is a total body count of 7. *This is the only instance where we see Munch get shot. *This episode is one of two that Wolf Films submitted for consideration for a 2006 Emmy nomination. *Universal City Studios, who produces Law & Order: Special Victims Unit, owns the two fictitious websites mentioned in the episode and created by the Ackermans: "blitzkriegwarriors.org" and "blitzkriegkids.com." *Goof/Nitpick: When Heshy Horowitz (according to dialog) evidently bails on his client, Brannon Lee Redding, Barry Moredock takes over representation of Brian Ackerman. Yet, even though Moredock has a brief major scene arguing with Novak and the judge, while Novak was questioning Redding right before the court shooting incident Horowitz is the attorney shown seated next to Ackerman instead, and Moredock is nowhere to be seen. It is unclear whether or not this was intentional. *Though Barry did say that he took it over as defense attorney. Episode scene cards Category:SVU episodes